wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Putt With Honor/Transcript
The episode opens up a miniature golf course. A windmill, brown dinosaur, and pirate ship are situated across the field The Narrator says WELL, HERE WE ARE AT THE 56th ANNUAL 18-HOLE MINIATURE GOLF TOURNAMENT AT PATRICK NEEDLEMEIR'S MINI GOLF SUPERUNIVERSE. TJ is wearing a blue cap and blue sweater vest. He puts the ball into a hole and says WA HOO! YEAH, I'M WINNING. I'M WINNING. I'LL DO A WINNER'S DANCE. 'COS I'M THE WINNER. Becky says TJ, YOU HAVE THE LOWEST SCORE ON THE LEADER BOARD. TJ says I KNOW. I'M IN FIRST PLACE. Word Girl says I'M CONFUSED. TJ says BECKY, THAT'S THE WAY GOLF WORKS. THE LOWEST SCORE WINS. THE FEWER SHOTS IT TAKES TO GET THE BALL IN THE HOLE, THE BETTER. NOW, FOR PART TWO OF MY WINNER'S DANCE. OH! Becky says OKAY. BUT WHY IS BEING FIRST ON THE LEADER BOARD SUCH A BIG DEAL? TJ hops in the golf cart with his caddy and says DO YOU REALLY MEAN TO TELL ME YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW SUPERFANTASTIC THIS IS? STEP INSIDE, I'LL EXPLAIN WHILE WE DRIVE. Becky and Bob jump in. TJ drives for a meter and brakes. He says AND WE'RE HERE. WELCOME TO THE PATRICK NEEDLEMEIR'S MINIATURE GOLF SUPERUNIVERSE WALL OF FAME. 55 FACES OF SUPER GOLF GLORY. Picture frames full of photographs of young children line the cliff side. The caddy holds a frame in front of TJ’s face as he says AND I'M GOING TO BE 56. Word Girl says I GUESS IT WOULD BE KIND OF COOL TO HAVE YOUR PHOTO ON THIS WALL PERMANENTLY. Bob takes pictures of the cliff as TJ says IT'S NOT JUST A PHOTO, BECKY, THERE'S MORE. SO MUCH MORE. The Narrator says LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, LAST YEAR'S CHAMPION, PUTT PUTT MCGILLACUTY. On top of a hill a Putt Putt McGillacuty, a young boy wearing a rocket, swings at a golf ball. It flies over hills and clunks into the hole The announcer says HOLE IN ONE! cheering Becky looks in awe and says SO MUCH FAME, ATTENTION. Bob squeaks Becky says YES, BOB, AND ICE CREAM. TJ, I WANT TO ENTER THE TOURNAMENT. TJ says WELL, YOU CAN ENTER, BUT YOU WON'T WIN. I'M UNSTOPPABLE. His golf cart gets stuck. The caddy attempts to push it to no avail Becky sarcastically says NEED ANY HELP THERE? TJ says NO THANKS, I GOT THIS. Becky and Bob walk up to the registration booth Becky says LOOKS LIKE WE JUST MADE IT. Eileen in her pink and blue dress shouts Mr. NEEDLEMEIR, I'M GONNA WIN 'COS TODAY'S MY BIRFFDAY. Becky groans OH, NO, EILEEN'S HERE. Eileen grabs a golf club and says I ALWAYS WIN ON MY BIRFFDAY. Becky whispers MAYBE SHE WON'T SEE US. Eileen shouts BECKY! Becky mumbles HI, EILEEN. Eileen says YOU WON'T BEAT ME TODAY. IT'S NOT YOUR BIRFFDAY. Becky and Bob walk up to the registration booth. Patrick, the clerk, says NAME. Becky says BECKY BOTSFORD. Patrick says BOTSFORD. WE HAVE ANOTHER BOTSFORD IN THIS TOURNAMENT. STARTING A BIT OF SIBLING RIVALRY WITH THE FRECKLE FACED ONE, ARE YOU? Becky mumbles MAYBE. She exclaims PLUS I'D LIKE TO BE ON YOUR WALL OF FAME. Patrick says YES, BUT DO YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES? NOT JUST THE KNOWLEDGE, THE AGILITY, BUT THE PRIDE AND HONOUR OF THE GAME? Becky says ER... Mr. Links Forest cuts in front of Becky. He has short blond hair and wears a white hat with white pants, a black belt, and a blue vest over a white undershirt. Mr. Links Forest says WA HOO! 42! Mr. NEEDLEMEIR, CHECK IT OUT. I TAKE THE LEAD FROM THAT TJ KID. WELL, IF IT ISN'T MY LITTLE OLD LUCKY DAY. Patrick says WELL, Mr. LINKS FOREST. THE GAME OF MINIATURE GOLF MAY BE FULL OF WINDMILLS, CASTLES, AND TEENY, TINY, PENCILS, BUT IT'S NOT ONE TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY. NO ONE WATCHES YOU WHILE YOU PLAY IN THIS TOURNAMENT, SO IT'S ALL ABOUT HONOUR. His voice echoes Patrick holds up a score card and says WE MUST RELY ON THE INNER WATCHER IN EACH OF US. IF YOU CHEAT AND DON'T WRITE DOWN THE EXACT NUMBER OF TIMES YOU HIT THE BALL, YOU DON'T CHEAT THE GAME OF GOLF, YOU ONLY CHEAT YOURSELF. HONOUR, BOY. Mr. Links Forest mumbles WELL, I... Patrick says WAIT, I TAKE THAT BACK. YOU ALSO CHEAT THE GAME OF GOLF. LET YOUR INNER WATCHER BE YOUR GUIDE. Mr. Links Forest cries I'M SORRY, Mr. NEEDLEMEIR, I CHEATED. He leans over the desk in despair and cries I CHEATED. Patrick looks at his beaver assistance and says YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO. The beaver tears the score card with his teeth Mr. Links Forest falls to the ground and cries I CHEATED... I CHEATED. Becky says WOW, THIS GAME IS INTENSE. Patrick says YOU'RE THE LAST ENTRY IN THIS TOURNAMENT, BECKY BOTSFORD. I HOPE YOU HAVE THE... INCOMING! They duck right before a pink ball bounces off the wall Eileen says SORRY. Patrick mutters The scene changes to Becky and Bob on the playing field next to Eileen Eileen manually places her ball into the hole She says AND BOOP. ONE. Becky cries ONE? EILEEN, DIDN'T YOU HEAR Mr. NEEDLEMEIR? Eileen says DID HE SAY I'M GOING TO WIN BECAUSE IT'S MY BIRFFDAY? Becky says HE SAID CHEATING ISN'T ALLOWED BECAUSE THIS TOURNAMENT IS ABOUT She raises her fist and shouts HONOUR. Eileen says A TOUR-NA-MENT? Becky explains A TOURNAMENT IS A CONTEST WHERE SEVERAL PEOPLE PLAY AGAINST EACH OTHER IN A GAME. AND AT THE END, OUT OF EVERYONE WHO PLAYED, THERE IS ONLY ONE WINNER. TJ IS THE LEADER OF THIS TOURNAMENT RIGHT NOW. TJ putts a ball at a different hole. Bob snaps pictures Eileen says HE IS? NOT FOR LONG. Eileen is at a new hole concentrating on the game She hits the ball repeatedly saying PUTT PUTT PUTT PUTT PUTT PUTT PUTT PUTT PUTT PUTT PUTT. She pulls out her score card and writes down TWO. Becky screams OH! BOB, I AM NOT GOING TO LET THAT CHEATER WIN THE TOURNAMENT. I'M GOING TO WIN THE TOURNAMENT BY PLAYING THE BEST GAME OF MINIATURE GOLF I'VE EVER PLAYED. At a new hole, Eileen hits her ball into a stream. She storms off. Becky hits her ball towards the hole but Eileen stands in the way deflecting it. Eileen dumps a bucket of balls and kicks one into the hole. She checks off her scorecard. Eileen then putts her ball up a small volcano but it slides down the sides. As Becky moves to putt a giant foot stomps on the volcano and places a ball inside the hole on the other side. At the registration booth, Eileen says HERE YOU GO, Mr. NEEDLEMEIR. Patrick says DID YOU CHEAT? BECAUSE IF YOU CHEAT, YOU DON'T JUST CHEAT THE GAME OF GOLF, YOU ALSO CHEAT... Eileen says MY SCORE IS 42. I'M THE WINNER. Her voice echoes throughout the course TJ says OH, NO WAY. Bob squeaks. Becky, at a new hole with a curvy path, says I KNOW, SHE'S LYING. BUT IF I CONCENTRATE, I'LL MAKE A 41 AND BEAT EILEEN. SO EVEN THOUGH TJ WILL STILL LOSE, AT LEAST A BOTSFORD WILL WIN THE TOURNAMENT, RIGHT? Bob squeaks Becky says THIS IS GOING TO BE A TRICKY SHOT. The Narrator says WHILE BECKY LINES UP THIS SHOT, WE'RE ALL HOLDING OUR BREATH, HOPING THAT SHE Becky looks up and says I REALLY NEED TO CONCENTRATE. The Narrator says OH, OKAY. BUT, ER... WHAT DOES CONCENTRATE MEAN? OH, YOU KNOW WHAT, NEVER MIND. I'VE GOT A DICTIONARY RIGHT HERE. LET'S SEE, CONCENTRATE... Becky says YOU KNOW WHAT, JUST LET ME DO IT, OKAY. TO CONCENTRATE MEANS TO THINK REALLY HARD ABOUT SOMETHING. SO HARD THAT YOU DON'T EVEN NOTICE OTHER THINGS GOING ON AROUND YOU. The Narrator says GREAT. YOU GO AHEAD AND CONCENTRATE ON HITTING THAT SHOT PERFECTLY. Becky says OKAY. She putts the ball. It lands right before the hole. Becky exclaims NO! OH, THIS MEANS I'M TIED WITH EILEEN, AND I'LL HAVE TO SHARE A SPOT ON THE WALL WITH THAT CHEATER. UNLESS She flies around the hole. The wave of motion causes the ball to fall into the hole. Bob looks on in horror. Becky writes down her score on the card A moment later at the registration booth, Patrick says A 41? BOGEY AND I HAVE NEVER SEEN A 41. IN ALL THE TOURNAMENTS, EVER. Becky says WELL, NOW YOU'VE SEEN ONE. Patrick says REMEMBER, BECKY BOTSFORD, NO ONE WATCHES YOU WHILE YOU PLAY IN THIS TOURNAMENT. IF YOU'RE NOT HONEST, IF YOU HAVE NO HONOUR, YOU SPIT IN THE EYE OF MINIATURE GOLF. AND YOU SPIT IN THE EYE OF PATRICK NEEDLEMEIR. Becky looks nervous but says nothing Patrick says VERY GOOD THEN. I DECLARE BECKY BOTSFORD THE WINNER. Everyone on the course cheers TJ drives up in his golf cart and mutters CONGRATULATIONS, BECKY. Becky holds up the trophy and mutters HEY, AT LEAST A BOTSFORD WON, RIGHT? TJ sighs YEAH, I GUESS. Eileen shouts WHERE'S BECKY? Becky says UH-OH. Eileen grows into a green giant She shouts THAT TROPHY IS MINE. MINE! Bob squeaks Word Girl flies up to Eileen and says HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, BIRTHDAY GIRL. Eileen says OUT OF MY WAY, WORD GIRL. WANT TROPHY. Word Girl says NO, YOU CHEATED. IT'S BECKY BOTSFORD'S TROPHY. WELL, IT'S A BOTSFORD'S TROPHY. IT'S KIND OF COMPLICATED THE WAY IT WORKED... Eileen flicks away Word Girl and says STOP TALKING SO MUCH, WORD GIRL. I CAN'T CONCENTRATE! Mr. NEEDLEMEIR, TAKE DOWN THAT PHOTO OF BECKY, AND PUT MY PHOTO UP. Patrick says NEVER. Eileen says BUT IT'S MY BIRFFDAY! Patrick says THIS TOURNAMENT DOESN'T CARE IF IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY. I COULDN'T LOOK MYSELF IN THE MIRROR IF I ALLOWED A CHEATER TO WIN THE ULTIMATE PRIZE. I'D SOONER SELL BOGEY. Bogey screeches Word Girl emerge from a small hole and says HE'S RIGHT. HOW CAN I ENJOY MY VICTORY KNOWING THAT I CHEATED? THIS IS ONE PROBLEM ONLY BECKY CAN FIX. She flies off Eileen shouts GET BACK HERE, WORD GIRL! A second later, Becky appears at the registration booth and says Mr. NEEDLEMEIR, EILEEN IS RIGHT. SHE HAD THE LOWEST SCORE. The crowd grasps Becky says Mr. NEEDLEMEIR, I DIDN'T WIN YOUR TOURNAMENT FAIR AND SQUARE. ON THE LAST HOLE, I TOOK FOUR SHOTS, BUT I ONLY MARKED DOWN THREE. Patrick says BECKY BOTSFORD, YOU'RE DISQUALIFIED. EILEEN, YOU'RE THE WINNER. Eileen says OH! She shrinks TJ is dismayed and says I CAN'T BELIEVE MY OWN SISTER WOULD CHEAT JUST TO ROB ME OF A VICTORY. Becky says TJ, I DIDN'T WANT TO TAKE THE VICTORY FROM YOU. BUT EILEEN WAS ALREADY CHEATING, AND I WANTED TO KEEP HER FROM WINNING. TJ says BUT THEN I STILL WOULD HAVE LOST TO A CHEATER. He drives off Becky says RIGHT. Patrick says WELL, YOUNG LADY. I HOPE YOU'VE LEARNED A LESSON TODAY. Becky says I HAVE. BUT Mr. NEEDLEMEIR, I THINK YOU SHOULD KNOW EILEEN ALSO CHEATED. Patrick says HA! BITTER GRAPES FROM A LOSER. UNLESS YOU HAVE PROOF. Becky sighs and says NO, I DON'T. Patrick says THEN WHY SHOULD I TRUST ANYTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY, YOU SADDLE SHOE WEARING CHEATER? Becky mumbles while walking off I LIKE THESE SHOES. Eileen says Mr. NEEDLEMEIR, TIME TO PUT MY PICTURE ON THE WALL. Patrick says EILEEN, PATRICK NEEDLEMEIR'S MINIATURE GOLF SUPERUNIVERSE, PROCLAIMS YOU THE WINNER OF THE 56th ANNUAL TOURNAMENT. Bogey climbs on top of Patrick’s hat. Patrick says AND YOUR FACE SHALL HANG ON OUR WALL OF FAME FOREVER. Bob places a photograph of Becky placing a ball into a hole before Bogey can hang up Eileen’s photo Patrick says JUST A MINUTE. Eileen says OH! HOW DID THAT GET THERE? The crowd gasps She knocks down the photograph. Bob replaces it with another photograph showing Eileen cheating at a different hole Eileen says NO! shattering She continuously knocks down the photos as Bob replaces them with snapshots of Eileen cheating at every hole Patrick says SO MUCH FOR THAT THEN. Eileen says YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT. She turns into a giant and says THAT MAKES ME MAD. REALLY, REALLY MAD! Becky says UH-OH, WORD... Patrick holds up a ted ribbon and says HERE, EVEN DISQUALIFIED CHEATERS GET A PARTICIPATION RIBBON. Eileen says A PARTICIPATION RIBBON? ON MY BIRFFDAY? OH, I AM THE BESTEST PARTICIPANT EVER. She takes the ribbon from Patrick Patrick walks up to TJ and says AND NOW THE REAL WINNER OF THE TOURNAMENT, TJ BOTSFORD. I PROCLAIM YOU THE HONEST AND ONLY TRUE VICTOR. TJ shouts ONLY TRUE VICTOR. OOH! WINNER'S DANCE. THANK YOU, THANK YOU. He dances on top of his golf cart as people snap photographs of him Bogey places a picture of TJ on the wall. Eileen sits on a nearby rock admiring her ribbon The Narrator says AND SO AS WE LEAVE BEHIND A TOURNAMENT OF WINDMILLS, CASTLES, AND TEENY TINY PENCILS, WE ASK YOU TO TUNE IN NEXT TIME AND CONCENTRATE ALONG WITH YOUR INNER WATCHER, FOR ANOTHER HONEST EPISODE OF "WORD GIRL." Putt Putt hovers overhead in his rocket dancing TJ says OKAY, PUTT PUTT, THAT'S ENOUGH. Category:Transcripts